


Rewrite The Stars 07

by xiaomi0724



Category: leo司
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724





	Rewrite The Stars 07

[10]Leo

吃完饭后我和スオ一起回到了公寓。我们度过了一个非常快乐的夜晚，「Knights」的大家久违地齐聚了。就像失而复得的宝藏，把曾经丢失的那块拼图寻了回来，补上了最后一片空缺，梦想的图景再一次完整地呈现在我眼前。「Knights」是我的梦想的最初之地，是起点，而スオ大概就是那个重要的转折点吧。在那些热血奋战的岁月里，我庆幸能有这样一双温柔又闪亮的眼睛始终注视着我。

灵感飞到我的脑际。我靠坐在床边，凭着台灯的光，奋笔疾书。他从床上伸出手臂勾住我的脖子，我在那白皙的臂轻轻吻了一下。

“不累吗？レオさん？今天可是辛苦的一天。”

倦意通过他的声音传到了我的耳膜里，变成了轻柔的叮铃。我的身体的确疲惫了，倒下去睡得不省人事才符合它的愿望。紧张的演出，加上闹腾的聚会，以及和恋人久别重逢的亲热，任谁也无法保持清醒吧。奇妙的是，我的大脑现在却完全处在兴奋中，旋律挤在一团，恨不得马上排列好出来见我。我瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，已近深夜。スオ抵不过睡意又沉沉地睡过去了。他大概也很久没有睡得这样安稳了。当夜足够深，周围足够寂静的时候，恋人规律的呼吸声从身后传来，幸福的感觉被无限放大。人本能地恐惧黑暗，唯有令人安心的光和声音能打破这种孤立无援的困境。我无数次想象过和スオ重逢的第一个夜晚，会是一个多么璀璨的日子，压抑已久的浪漫细胞一下子炸裂开来，溢满整个夜空。变换着各种姿势的亲吻，久久不愿松开的拥抱，亲密到极致的结合……想和眼前的这个人尝试各种各样表达爱意的方式，就是恋爱吧。

我一向跟着心去行动。我丢下手中的纸笔，爬上床，在离他很近的地方观察着他，轻飘飘的吻如同梦中的香甜，点到即止。他“嗯”了一声，便没有其他反应，应该没有被我打搅到。他睡得像小婴儿一样安稳，是不是也有我在身边的缘故呢？但他似乎忘了我也是极具侵略性的野兽啊，闷在身体里许久的欲望，没有理由看着眼前可口的猎物还忍痛放弃。我已经不能满足于那隐秘的亲吻，手指攀上了他的身体，试探着他内里的肌肤。他腰间展露在外面的一小块雪白若影若现，我几乎没有犹豫地就把遮挡的衣物掀了起来，一直拉到他的肩下。他依然睡得很沉，真是一个毫无危机感的小家伙。直到我的唇游戏在他的胸口前，他才隐约有了反应，不过是呼吸加深了一些，喷出来的热气扑在我的脸上，让我的欲望更加膨胀。哇他怎么可以这样，可爱，性感，美丽……我正搜索枯肠，把全世界最好听的词都安在他的身上，却像中了病毒一样无限重启，空空如也的大脑只剩下一个念头，硕大的字样闪烁着。

我要上他。

我没有任何退路。干脆脱掉上衣，抱住他，与他的身躯融为一体。热流在我们紧贴的肌肤中窜动，我聆听着血液的流动，不是向上，而是向下传输。正当我打算抛开理智对他发起狂热的进攻时，スオ只是若无其事地侧过了身子，反倒将身体的线条完全暴露在我的面前……以前我不是没有注意过，他是那样一个想让人亲近的孩子……或许我用了亲近这个词，也不能掩饰我对他有其他那时不被允许的遐想，我承认，同居也好，训练也好，男孩子总是有汗流浃背坦诚相待的时候，我努力克制着自己不用更异样的眼光去看待他的身体。但现在我完全没有那时的顾虑了吧？他是我的恋人，我喜欢他的一切是理所当然的，我对他有欲望，也是合理合法的，既然这样，我没有再畏畏缩缩的理由了吧，何况我们也不是第一次做这样的事情。

我又回味起上一次做爱的情景。原本我们只是想待在一起消磨夜晚，思考出路的。那时的心境和现在完全不同，欲望也染上了凄美的色彩，スオ没有拒绝我对他过分的举动也许是对自己绝望的放纵，我们压抑许久的爱因为左右无人而大胆地释放了出来。一直到现在，他望向窗外的哀伤面庞仍然刺痛着我的精神，巨大的未知使我无法更接近他的灵魂，即使将身体短暂地交给我，他依然对我紧闭着心。眼前这个将自己托付与我而沉沉睡去的他，脸上则有一种全然不同的静谧和安详。

我希望这会是一次洗刷过去的甜美的结合，便尽可能轻柔地唤醒着他。我实在没有办法辜负他的信任，单方面地对着熟睡的他侵入啊……虽然手还是肆无忌惮地在他的下身嬉闹，从臀部到大腿，再到他的欲望……他有了感觉，依然舍不得睁开他的惺忪睡眼，似乎知道我在对他发泄着欲望，也默许了这样的行为，出乎意料地主动分开了双腿。也许只是他无意识的举动，却极大地鼓舞了我。我褪去两人身上仅存的衣物，往地上一甩，将他的腿抬起来，放在我的肩膀上，俯下头用舌尖舔着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，一边揉捏着他腾空的臀部。我的目光炯炯地盯住他紧咬的嘴唇和微微褶皱的眉头，他高兴吗，还是不呢？我更想知道他有没有从中得到享受。他动了动嘴唇，又流出几句不成调的呜咽，在半梦半醒之间，他不会再用理智压制住内内心的真实。所以当我进入他身体的时候，他竟然放任自己将快感和疼痛从口中清晰地表达了出来。那重重叠叠的呻吟如同电流一样灌入我早就失去意识的大脑里，激发出惊涛拍浪般的灵感，这使我更加地兴奋，动作也不自觉地加快了频率，很近了……离两个人都达到幸福的高峰很近了……

第二天早上我是被スオ的惊叫声弄醒的，我好像要立刻拔出剑一样从床上弹了起来。怎么了怎么了，我慌张地问他。他的神情反而平静了下来，只说了“レオさん你真是精力旺盛”，便捡起地板上的衣服慢吞吞地穿上。我正想说什么，我的衣服却飞到了脸上，完全挡住了我的视线。

“曲子写完了吗？”

没想到他居然会问这种无关紧要的问题，好像又回到了两个人一起生活的日子！就算尽是生活的琐碎也有说不出的温馨。

“没……”

“好好休息吧。我还要去处理一些事情，晚上再回来。”

我好不容易拨开了衣服，却看见他往门外走去，心里一沉，叫住了他。这样的情形……我经历过太多次了，害怕他走出这扇门之后就消失不见。

“安心睡吧，レオさん，我不会再擅自消失了。对了……这个我收回去啦。”

经过书桌的时候，他拿起一个小木盒打开，把里面的项链重新挂回脖子上。我应了一声，闭上了眼睛。

[11]司

和Leader复合以后，我还没有立刻搬回公寓住，只是经常留宿，激情过后不得不回归现实，两个人在一起讨论未来的问题，仍旧常常进入死路。虽然已经决定要回归舞台，但家里还有一些事情要处理，我和惠子的纠缠也没有完全了结，漫长的过程是少不了的。尽管那天晚上我就向她提出了分手，她却还是用一种避而不见的态度来面对，无奈暂时搁置了。这件事情上我也心有愧疚，再怎么说，当初选择了结婚，是两个人都认可的协定，就算她过分地干涉了我的生活，也没有做出什么违背契约的事情，反倒是我该受到指责。不敢直面她也有这个原因，我没有把握全身而退，深怕她做出什么不利于Leader和「Knights」的行动来。Leader似乎也看透了我的烦恼，说着会帮我的，便神神秘秘好一段时间。直到有一天他把一个信封摊在我的面前，让我打开。

——虽然这么做，有点小心眼。但是我真的很不爽被那个女人耍得团团转啊！

——这是什么？

——她和其他男人约会的照片。这个大小姐脸皮那么厚，原来自己玩得这么开心！

——唔……你从哪里得到的？

——私家侦探啊。不是有那种专门给找失踪宠物，给多疑的夫妻找伴侣出轨的证据的人吗。他们最擅长这个啦。

——难道Leader也找过他们来跟踪我吗？

——哈哈哈哈！你想什么呢！那可没有，他们很贵的啊。

于是，我打算找雪川惠子摊牌，彻底了结我们之间的恩怨。她穿着绛紫色的和服，脸上略施脂粉，有一种素雅之美，垂下的眼睑很难看出表情。这一刻我忽然感觉并不像自己所认为的那样了解过她，她的真实心情我从来没有过问，所谓温柔以待，也不过只是积极配合她的想法。拿着手里的信封，我更是明白，我们在寻求一致的问题上不可能有任何结果，这段不被命运所祝福的婚姻只会毁掉我们两个人的生活。

“雪川小姐，今天找您，是有一事相求。我们解除婚约吧。”

我尽量委婉地开口，语气又不失坚定，如果能直接打动她，我倒不必用上其他手段。

“我给了司君这么久的时间思考，你还是想不通吗？”

她的口气不温不火，甚至没有看我一眼，视线一直落在池子里活蹦乱跳的鲤鱼身上。

“我仔细想过了，我们不适合。”

“我们想要的不是合适？你应该明白吧？于你于我，这都是名誉扫地、万万不可做的事情？你也不希望，从此以后，你的名声，就是抛弃未婚妻和男人私奔的同性恋，连累你的那位和你一起身败名裂吧？”

“请您住口，我不想这样的，是你逼我的。”

她忽然用凌厉的眼神看着我，口中尽是责备。受到那种无端的讥议，我顿时怒火中烧，几乎没有犹豫地就把信封里的照片拿出来摊在她的面前。她神色一沉，收敛了锋芒，默然地望着我，动了动嘴唇，似乎不打算辩解。

“…你从哪里拿到这些照片的？”

“你有你的方法，我也有我的途径。 我只希望我们不要再纠缠下去了。”

惠子站了起来，视线落在我的身上，眼神意外地带着一丝友善。她打量着我许久，才开口：

“哼……论年龄我还比你大两岁，你还得喊我一声姐姐，作为姐姐的立场，我想给你几句忠告……其实我挺喜欢你的，我知道，你不会干出这样下流无耻的勾当，在那些虚伪透顶的衣冠禽兽里，你是一个很特别的存在……我当然不是在表扬你，这是你的弱点，不过没关系，反正，你也要离开了，从此以后，或许，会变成你的优点。我不知道有没有人和你说过这样的话，人们年轻的时候都以为选择爱情是最正确的，等他们老了，只会过得很悲惨。”

“谢谢您的忠告。我会记住的。但是，雪川小姐，您也曾经有过爱情吧？我希望您还没有彻底失望，最终能和您心爱的人结合。”

“这很像浪漫主义者会说出的话。照片上的这几个男人，我都爱他们，但我不会和他们结婚，这是我们不一样的地方。”

惠子又坐了下来，目光越过池塘追至远方，怀念的神色隐隐约约地在那张成熟美丽的面庞上展露出来。

“我为了利益，可以嫁给你这种毛都没有长齐的小男生，把你培养成为我满意的模样。老实说，我还是喜欢狂野一点的男人，比如你的那位…就挺合我胃口的……”

“你不许打他的主意！”

我没想到她会这样评价レオさん和我，自觉失态，侧过脸去，她轻笑了一声。

“他可是刚刚将了我一军，我没有兴趣和他冤冤相报……这些就一笔勾销，喝一杯庆祝一下吧？我不想和你撕破脸，继续保持友情符合我们的利益。”

她踱进到室内，将桌子上摆放的酒杯盛满，递给我一个。我犹豫地拿在手上，心里想着别的事情。惠子的脸上没有表现出任何不痛快，反而叫我有些愧疚，何况……她如此轻易地表现友好的态度，或许是一个事情会有转机的信号。考虑到我们两家之间已经展开的合作，走向敌对对谁都没有好处。

“你不会还在记恨我吧？再怎么说，我也算做了一件好事，让你们重新走到了一起。连一杯酒都不愿意和我喝吗？”

“不……我只是在想，也许我又做了自私的事情。我不在乎我的名声，但是您……”

“一个富有且美貌的女人，是不会缺少求婚者的。你后脚走出这个房间，就会有人前脚走进来向我求婚。你还是好好担心一下自己吧！你要面对的，可比我要残酷的多。”

“谢谢您，惠子小姐。请允许我敬您一杯。”

“你天真得让人觉得可爱，好好谢谢你那张让女人母性大发的俊脸吧。不客气。”

“今后，我会把您视作我的姐姐大人。”

“呵……就是……你对着女粉丝说的那种‘姐姐大人，我会一直陪伴着您’吗？”

“不是，我是说真的、真正的姐姐大人。当然…粉丝的支持对我来说也很重要。”

“多一个弟弟没什么不好的。不过我觉得我小瞧你了，好像不知不觉中走入你的圈套一样，尽管我知道你不是刻意的，但这是你想要的结局不是吗？和你的男朋友复合，去追求你的梦想，也和我继续保持了友好的关系，这世界上两全其美的事情都被你撞见了。或许这就是好人应有的回报吧。不过你父母那关呢？你过得去吗？”

“我会努力得到他们的谅解的。”

我把酒饮尽，向惠子鞠了一躬，便退了出去。经过走廊的时候，我终于能够惬意地欣赏池塘里的鲤鱼跃动的身姿，为心中落下了一块石头而欢欣鼓舞。


End file.
